What if?
by RoseCourt
Summary: What if Bella moved with her mom when Edward left? What if the Cullen’s moved to mocton? What if Edward saw a girl that escaped his gifted like Bella did, but more intense... And what if she was me? Rating may change as story goes on. T for futur language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything not even Shannon or Brady (their bassed on some of my friends). And Melissa isn't my name. So on with the story:

What if the Cullen's moved to Moncton instead of Forks...?

M(e) POV

Late again! I can't believe this, I got up at six am. And I'm still _late_! I tough while running down the hallway. _Okay, one more corner and I'll_-. My toughs were interrupted as I hit into two students. I'd never seen them before, and sure I would remember. They were beautiful! The girl was short with cute black hair, and the boy had gorgeous bronze hair, a perfect face, and hypnotizing eyes. I heard the 8:55 bell and remembered class. I mumbled a quick sorry and ran off to class, and as if an answer to my prayer the teacher was late. The morning went by slowly as usual, but my mind kept wandering to the boy I saw in the hall.

_Rinngggg!!_

Lunch! Finally, god I' m starved. I walk out of class and try to find Shannon. She's my best friend, even if we're pollard opposites. She has very short dyed black hair with blue steaks., she has dark green eyes and she's a punk. I on the other hand, have shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. I like to express myself trough my cloths. I'm well, me.

"Hi, again," said an unfamiliar voice. I turn to see the girl from this morning. I smile down at her warmly. _Man she's short_, I think. "Hi, sorry again," I say, "I'm Melissa."

"Alice," she responds "It's fine really. Why were you running?"

"I was late for class, _again_."

"Nice."

"Are you new here?"

"Yup, so are my brothers and sisters."

"Cool, who are they?" I ask as we enter the lunch room.

"Well the blond girl is Rosalie, and the boy is Jasper their twins, the big one is Emmett. Their all seniors, and do you remember the guy I was with this morning? Well that's my brother Edward. I wonder where he is." She said while gesturing to a table at the far end of the cafeteria. "Well I'll see you around! Bye Melissa." She said even peppier, well if that's possible.

"Melissa!" I hear a familiar voice call. "Hey Shannon." I make my way to where she's sitting. "Hey what's wrong?" I ask when I see her eyes are red from crying.

"Tom dumped me." she said bluntly. After seeing my shocked face she continues. "For the new girl, you know the blond one. He thinks he has a chance. Tough luck she's already with someone."

"Well good for you he was a total loser!"

"You know how I feel about labelling." She said in a sure voice.

"Anyone who dumps you is a natural born loser, got it? Good!" I say without letting her protest. She just rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwich.

"Anyways, I'm completely over him." _Yeah right_, I think while rolling my eyes.

"Shan, I know you are so not over it yet." We continued to talk back and forth for the whole lunch period. When the bell ran she went to physics and I went to bio. On my way there I saw Alice and she was with Edward, I waved to her and she smiled back. I walked to my usual seat. I sighed when I sat down. My lab partner had moved to B.C (British Columbia) so I was on my own. Then suddenly Edward walked in and spoke to the teacher. Oh my god, the only free seat was next to me! I saw that slut Julia trying to get her _boyfriend_ to leave so Edward could sit by her. He walked up to the seat next to me just looked at the chair. I rolled my eyes (5th period and only twice that is a new record). "I don't bite you know, jeez." I _think_ I saw him smile but just not sure. He sat down as far as possible. _Okay, well just _talk_ to him you big chicken!_ I said to myself.

"Um, sorry for running into you and your sister this morning..." I said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry about it," he said trough his teeth. _Okay someone's got problems. _Just then teacher called the class to order. All class I didn't listen to a word the teacher said. I decided to take a peek at Edward. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye very carefully and-_Shit!_ He was looking– no, glaring at me. I ducked my head as low as I could without raising suspicion. As soon as class was over he rushed out as fast as possible.

"Jeez, what did you do to Cullen? He was fine last period." I turned to see Brady with his usual smile._ Well he is class clown. _

"All I did was bump into him and his sister this morning. It's not that bad, I mean I bump into everyone!"

"Oh, the blond one? She hot, but I hear she's with the big one."

"No it was the... Wait what did you say, but their brother and sister!"

"Adopted. All of them, well except for the twins. And the other girl is with the blond guy, but mister 'I-hate-Melissa'," I glared, he smirked, "is single." Without another word I rolled my eyes and left. _Whatever, _I tough,_ there are 300 kids in junior year here I'll just ignore him... _

A/N: Please review. This is my second fanfic. Constructive criticism pleases, and if anyone can help me with my spelling it would be very much appreciated!


	2. Why me?

"You are pretty!"

"No I'm not!" I argued.

"Just because the hottest guy to ever come to our school looked repulsed by –"

"Repulsed!" I shrieked. You're probably wondering what going on so I'll catch you up. It been two weeks since the 'Edward' thing, and by deduction, since he's been glaring for two weeks, it must mean I'm ugly. Well, come _on_ who still has brown hair _and_ eyes. Okay allot of people do, but are 'the girl next door' type? Easy, no! So I'm ugly and cliché. Great.

"Hello? Are you listening? Earth to Melissa," said my friend Chris. He's has been the only thing keeping me from going into depression for the past fourteen days. Since Shannon isn't over Tom yet, Chris is all I've got.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I was saying that, you are not ugly lots of guys would kill to go out with you!"

"Oh yeah, would you?"

"Mel, I'm gay." He said in a patronising tone.

"Whatever. See you later, well if I survive my last biology class that is."I said.

"What do you mean last?" Know he was alert.

"I'm transferring to chemistry. I'm going into Ms. Mallet class tomorrow."

"Running away won't solve your problems..."

"I can try!" I said stubbornly then stuck my tongue out at him.

I walked into science class and went up to the teacher's desk. I gave him the document indicating that I would no longer be in his class. I then went to my seat next to the reason of my demise. Edward Cullen. I sat down and waited for class to start.

"Hello," said the loveliest voice I'd ever heard. I turned to see it belonged to Edward.

"Um, hi?" I responded unsure of what to say to him. He chuckled, and told me his name. Well that's great, he's only nice to me right after I decide to change classes.

"Are you kidding me?"I said.

"Excuse me?"He said offended. I told him about my class switch.

"Well, I'm sorry. Did, you like biology much?"

"Actually, I prefer history, and art (_it's so true I love both!)_"

"Really, what's your favourite time period?"

"Renaissance, Greek and the 40's/50's are the best."

"I see. What-" He was cut off as Austin, a total asshole (pardon my language), came up to our lab table.

"Hey, babe," he said looking at me like I was food, "oh, and hey Edwin." I didn't like the way Austin was talking to Edward, I almost felt...protective... I so did not like that feeling but it was still there.

"It's Melissa, and Edward. By the way, just leave me alone Austin.

"Aw, come on baby. Don't be like that."Ok, now he was pissing me off. He just keeps grinning like the arrogant idiot he is. I just wanted to shove him into the wall and smack him silly! He's such a-. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a scream of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, hi people. I made another chapter, but I REALLY don't like it so I'm going to start on another one. It will probably take a while. So if you want to read my rejected chapter (that is un edited and spelling mistakes) you can either review or send me a message and let me know and I will send it to you. And if you want to you can give me so suggestions that could fix it. By the way I'm so sorry for this cause I hate when others make A\N for chapters.

RoseCourt

XOX


End file.
